


Wise beyond

by millygal



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose may be wiser than her years...the Doctor is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wise beyond

She hopes, even though she knows the truth.  
He refuses to hope because he can see nothing but the truth.

She allows the tears that will eventually cleanse.  
He forbids them for fear of the peace.

Every morning she wakes from dreams of a knight in slightly grubby blue boxed armour, with a smile on her face.  
Every night he refuses sleep and pretends not to miss being her hero.

She holds as many hands as she can, vowing to remember each and every one.  
He hasn't held a hand in so long he's forgotten how a simple touch can mean so much.

She wishes him peace and love and a quiet kind of understanding.  
He wishes he'd never known such peace and love and that quiet kind of understanding.

She accepts her place in this universe.  
He begins to forget his.


End file.
